(6)The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past vs (3)Super Metroid 2004
Results Wednesday, May 12th, 2004 Ulti's Analysis Excuse me Samus while I smack you in the head with my boomerang. Hey Xenobi, how many times did I tell you on AIM before this contest that you'll almost never see Samus or any of her games take down Link or any of his games? Unless you're pitting The Adventure of Link against Metroid Prime or something, Link almost always wins. And this goes for everyone else in future contests. Samus beating Link? No thanks. But that being said, Super Metroid was one of the greatest and most revolutionary games of all time. Most top 100 lists have it way up there in the top ten at least, and for good reason. The game featured huge levels, a ton of powerups, some of the best attacks ever, and boss fights that remain legendary to this very day. Samus vs Mother Brain is still one of the all-time great battles in gaming, and for good reason. Long boss fights make for the best boss fights, and I think this is the reason why so many people don't like RPGs much. So many of them get way too easy near the end. Excuse me while I hit you with my strongest attacks and merely heal when necessary! This is all well and good of course, but this is gamefaqs. Square and Zelda reign supreme around here, and if Zelda's dominating 5-0 start didn't open everyone's eyes, then the beating that Zelda laid on Metroid in this match certainly caught some attention. Dominating Adventure, Fallout 2, and Gunstar Heroes is one thing, but sheer dominance over Donkey Kong and Super ****ing Metroid is an entirely different animal. I was honestly upset with myself after this matchup, because I originally had Link to the Past over Zelda 1 in the first Final Four match in my bracket, and all signs pointed to seeing that match at this point in the contest. I mean god damn, 74-26 over Super Metroid??? This match was as shocking as any other match in this contest, and though I was rooting for LTTP to win this thing, my jaw hit the floor when I first checked the score of it. And even as I type this, I still can't believe how badly Link to the Past flattened Super Metroid in this match. The best series in gaming (IMO) was 6-0 at this point at still going strong. "Ulti, you're a dumbass. Final Fantasy is the best series in gaming. Look at who won the contest!" Eh, we'll get into that later. But let's just say that the weak Link of the Zelda series is The Adventure of Link, which I happen to think is a damned good game. Every other game in the series, including the Wind Waker, kicks ass. Final Fantasy has to deal with such titles as Mystic Quest, Final Fantasy 5, Final Fantasy 8, and the best of them all, Final Fantasy X-2, featuring Yuna both singing like ass and showing ass. Might as well bust out the big question now. Who do you feel would win in a match between Metroid Prime and Super Metroid? Match Trends External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category: 2004 Spring Contest Matches